Katie Sandow
Katie Sandow (or the wiki nickname Katie Sandowkm) is the main protagonist (with Emily, Wallace and Gromit.) She has a boyfriend Thomas. She is very adventurers and not afraid (but sometimes Vicky.) She appears in every episode in the series. She usually uses her god friends in a Emengecy way, however, she sticks with them as their friends but Emily, Wallace and Gromit doesn't seem to mind but sometimes they don't like her greediness (unlike Victor). Katie loves to mess with her enemies (especially Mr. Carrigg). She mostly use as a main/major role, but she does, can be a minor role very, very rarely. She occasionally gets a job, but mostly at Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria but she pretty much hates it their from the Animatronics' supernatural haunting. In Night 6 (Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Five Nights at Freddy's 2) she sees Golden Freddy, one of her most scheme animatronic-enemy. However, in Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Baby Face, she wore a golden freddy outfit to not get captured by Gary and Betty or Victor Quartermaine, but she revealed that she like that outfit because it smells like raspberry. She's also a good singer who occasionally sings in some episodes by her self or with her friends. Biology Katie Sandow was an average, Shy and clever girl who likes to be herself most of the time until when she had Emily, Wallace and Gromit as a god friends, she planned to torture and destroy Vicky and success but vicky never gives up. Emily also tells Katie that she, Wallace and Gromit also has enemies and Katie decides to make them trouble. Her main enemies are Victor Quartermaine, Zeena The Zeti, Lord Barkis Bittern, The Dazzlings and even Vicky. She has many adventures with them most of the times and she usually succeeds but sometimes she ends up pretty bad of her injures (some villains), broken bones (from Barkis Bittern) and rarely near deaths (mostly Victor, Vicky and Lord Barkis.) She has a boyfriend Thomas and they both go to the old school Element Casp high, it wasn't popular and shiny as it use to be back at the 20th centuries. She also meets some weird and random characters to be friends with or enemies with. She has a anti self name Anti-Katie (character) and they both have no connections with their different relationships. She dislikes the villains killing her, going to day care like a baby and getting lame jobs from Mr. Carrigg. All tho in The Katie Sandow's Adventures Movie, she meets a handsome and charming Paolo Valisari and they both have in common, She wasn't cheating on Thomas, it was Paolo's face that gets the "Cutie" faces, until later in the chapters, she was heart broken and depressed but she knows he was going to kill her and Sonic, Wallace, Emily, Gromit and others stopped him and saves katie and she went back to normal from her usual self. She was originally going to appear The Painting Madness with Victor Quartermaine, she has no god friends at first and Katie makes some sneaky things towards Victor, until she has her god friends in Katie meets Emily, Wallace and Gromit with their first adventure. Her real appearance was called: Pilot (also known as "Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Picture Day"), she was a bit over-whelming and stress that she gets a dorky outfit from her embarrassment. In Season 1 & Season 2, she was a 15 year old girl who was still average and normal until when she was 16 in Season 3, her personality was intelligent, selfness and somewhat average but also in Season 4, she was heroic, still intelligent and very sassy towards her allies and mostly Villains. Personality Katie is often Adventurous, smart and very heroic. She helps her friends when ever they are in grave danger by physical things or any villains in the way. Her ability is her God Friends, the reason why is they help her from her misery and she does barley feel miserable when ever goes bad with out them. however, she hates the villains which makes her mad when ever they seen, heard or talk to. She claims to be nice to her friends but sometimes she gets annoyed with her friend's businesses, in Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Fresh Katie, she was being chased by Victor Quartermaine to put in her jail because he reveals that she has lie to everyone that lipsticks are weaponry (even tho they weren't) and she was occasionally cheeky at Victor. Relationship Emily They are great friends and apparently Katie never argues with Emily a lot when things goes bad. Wallace She does like him but sometimes Wallace does cause some perils in front of her and barely goes wrong from their bad memories. Gromit They are friends, but she does treat Gromit as "her" dog and she and Gromit work perfectly as a team (like Wallace). Vicky Katie dislikes Vicky, even when vicky embarrass her, torture her and sometimes put her on a coma. However, they now and then became friends when vicky or Katie changes there Affiliations or work together for stealing their thunder. In "Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Katie Twinsanity", they work together and they being nice to each other but in the end, vicky betrays her. In "Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Friendly Vicky", Katie doesn't seem to like vicky being a little pest around her, but katie doesn't seem to mind ever since Kaie saved her life but Katie begins to hate Vicky's too far friendliness. Victor Quartermaine Katie and Victor don't remain to like each other, they hate each other when Victor was going to paint Emily's perfect wedding dress for the picture day in "Pilot". In "The History of God Friends", Emily revealed that when Katie was 10 years old, Katie met Victor who was 25 years old and Victor, unlike vicky, torture her and do's to listen to him what ever he says and thats why they hate each other. Mr. Carrigg She tends to like Mr. Carrigg, but she does sometimes dismay his attitude when she gets a job every time for her grades. In "Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Five Nights at Freddy's", When she first got a job from Mr. Carrigg, she seems to be her "Lucky" day. After she passes her 5 or 7th nights, she got fired and Mr. Carrigg got her a G- and she was shocking and presume to be annoyed by him. In "Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Five Nights at Freddy's 2", Katie was still angry at her teacher and Mr. Carrigg gave her another job which has the same job but a different look, but she apply the job anyways. again, when she finishes 7th night, it made it worse, mr. Carrigg gave her an E- which Katie grows dislike him. Mangle Katie dislikes the mangle since in "Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Five Nights at Freddy's 2", however, in "The History of God Friends", she begins to like the mangle. Thomas Knuckles The Echidna Lord Barkis Bittern Katie Sandow dislikes Lord Barkis because lord Barkis acts like Victor Quartermaine and tries to destroy Emily. They don't share there common, not one bit but there one common is they hate each other. Remus Lupin Sirius Black Bugs Bunny They don't know yet, but in Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Chase That Coin!, She runs past Bugs without meeting, however in the end, when Bugs was beating up Vicky because vicky knocks Bugs over then Katie and Bugs became friends. Katie's 10 year old childhood When she was ten, She was with Purple Guy as her "Father", Katie was miserable and upset because she still thinks that Purple guy and her are not related from their looks. Emily reveals that Purple Guy is actually the killer ever since Emily, Wallace and gromit finishes their god friends and transport to Katie. Which is possible that Katie was right about him, Wallace also reveals that Purple Guy use to be friends with the other villains as well when he was popular. In "New Kid", Emily revealed that Vicky is way miserable then Purple Guy, it actually makes scene because Purple Guy use to have bad days until when his god friends left he become the killer once more. When Purple Guy became the killer, purple guy calls himself "the killer" and wants to Kill\murder Katie and his old friend Victor Quartermaine. Abilities She usually uses her god friends as her helper. But besides her friends. She does have more abilities like Singing, action moves and pretty much some other stuff with her intelligence. Gallery Anti-Pesto vs. L O S E R S.png 10458047 1445479475722817 4558098207140867000 n.jpg|Katie wears a summer dress Katie Sandow Smile.PNG|Katie's Smile Wallace, Gromit and Me Triple Baka.PNG Picture 067.jpg 300px-Picture_056.jpg|Katie crying Katie Sandow and Zeena the zeti Bad Apple.PNG Katie Sandow Anti-Pesto outfit.PNG Katie Sandow formal outfit.PNG Picture 064.jpg Picture 066.jpg Picture 068.jpg Picture 069.jpg Picture 070.jpg Picture 071.jpg Picture 072.jpg Picture 073.jpg World is mine 3.PNG|Katie sings World Is Mine Thomas and Katie kiss.jpg Katie Sandow facing Victor Quatermaine.PNG Katie Sandow being cute.PNG Katie sandow as werehog 1.PNG Katie Sandow Dancing Samurai.PNG Bad Apple cover by katie wallace gromit violet victor and emily.PNG ANTI-PESTO TEAM.PNG Seeu, Katie Sandow and Sticks.PNG Katie in sonic style as sassy wallace outfit.PNG Katie Sandow eats an apple.PNG Katie Sandow sing Die Another Day by Madonna.PNG Katie yells at her godfriends.PNG Katie's feels smile, laugh, cry and mad..PNG Kasane territory dance Katie Sandow Wallace and Gromit.PNG Triple Baka Wallace and Gromit and Katie Sandow.PNG Katie Sandow cry sonic style.PNG Katie Sandow's booty.PNG Katie Sandow sings meltdown.PNG Katie miku and rin voice.PNG Katie and Wallace bad apple.PNG Katie sandow with tears.PNG Katie vs Flandre.PNG Adagio and Me.PNG Me and Adagio Dazzle as Wallace and Victor Quartermaine.PNG me crying and running.JPG Anti-pesto.PNG Katie and Flandre bad apple.PNG Katie Emily Wallace and Gromit Curse of the Corpse Bride video game.PNG Songs Bad Apple (Song) English and Japanese version Can't fight the moonlight Stop The Bats! (Song) Rise From Your Tomb! Camptown Races Applause Katie's Robotic Music Video Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Hedgehogs Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:God-Child Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Teenage Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Queens Category:Students Category:Boyfriend and girlfriend Category:Anti-heroes Category:Semi-Protagonists